


Let's Debut Together

by xhalleonlatsyrc



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Cube chicks, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Lee Hoe Taek | Hui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhalleonlatsyrc/pseuds/xhalleonlatsyrc
Summary: "One day you meet someone and for some inexplicable reason, you feel more connected to this stranger than anyone else--closer to them than your closest family."Lai Guanlin travels all the way to Korea alone, and meets fellow trainee, Yoo Seonho. As they work together towards their dreams, they'll build an everlasting bond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on Archive of Our Own, as well as my first Cube chicks fic. (I seriously miss this duo so much.) Please leave a comment if you like⭐ Thank you!

White, fluffy clouds floated outside in the blue sky. It was a perfectly bright and sunny day, perfect for a good game of basketball, if he wasn’t actually a thousand feet up in the air. Guanlin steals a look at the time on the screen in front of his seat again. Another 40 minutes till the plane lands. He’s already been on this plane for nearly 2 hours.

 _This is insane. What is he doing?_ Even though he looked calm and composed on the outside, he was shaking and nervous within. He could feel the perspiration on his hands again, which he wiped against his denim jeans.

Everything started when his dad gave him his first MP3 player. Or no, maybe it started when he first begun learning the piano. Even though he considers himself to be completely average, he knew he had a love for music right from the start. He didn’t hate his piano lessons like his elder sister did. When he gets on YouTube, he’ll be looking up Machine Gun Kelly songs, his first-ever inspiration for rap. Of course, it’ll be nice if he’s in America since their rap scene is so vibrant there, but it’s not too bad being born in Asia either. You get hotpot after all.  
  
Kpop and Jpop was huge in Taiwan, where he’s from. He never understood the crazy fangirls, but he didn’t hate seeing the faces of these many Korean male idols either, all lined up on posters at Korean BBQ joints, which he regularly passes by on his way home from school. They also played their music videos at these places, where the idols would be spotted giving the camera a killer gaze, all while trying to nail a dance move and be in sync with the other 10 guys. It’s quite impressive when you think about it. 

Not gonna lie, but showbiz seemed tough, and his biggest problem right now should really be whether he could pass Form 3. But then he came across an advertisement by a Korean entertainment company one day, pasted lopsidedly on the wall at the same KBBQ joint he always walks pass, and just something in his mind told him that he could maybe give it a try. At that point, he had no idea what he wanted to do in the future. Sure, other 14-year-old boys don’t really think about this, but Guanlin happened to. He wanted to know if maybe music, if rapping, could be his thing. He just wanted to give it a shot.       

The auditions were held at the National Taiwan University. Usually, he frequented about a total of 3 places in his daily life; his home, school and a local cuisine food joint near his school. To make it all the way to this location, alone at that, he almost wanted to give himself a pat on the back. He also constantly wondered if he got the address wrong, but when he saw the words ‘CUBE STAR WORLD AUDITIONS 2’, printed big and bold at the outside of classroom number 102, he knew he was at the right place.  
  
He signed up quickly, and spotted mostly kids older than him at the same audition. Everyone seemed to have a friend or parent with him or her, and they all looked confident. He was just on his own, in a regular T-shirt and long pants, holding onto his MP3 player.  
  
When they asked him to present whatever he wanted, Guanlin rapped. It wasn’t an original, just one of his favourite rap verses by MGK. He did it all in English, which seemed to impress at least one of the judges. They then asked him what else he was good at, so he said English, basketball and piano. When they asked him if he knew Korean or if he could dance, he had to answer no.  
  
For 2 weeks, Guanlin never heard from them. He checked his phone eagerly for the first 3 days, but after a while, he decided to stop getting his hopes up and figured that failed auditions are pretty much a part of life. He went back to his after-school tuition classes and watched Big Bang performances on YouTube when he got bored. He thought, maybe next time.

So when the text came that he was accepted into Cube’s trainee programme starting summer, he almost felt he could explode. Him? Amongst all those other guys and girls with their flashy dance moves? Was this message even real? But then he checked his phone again and they wrote _Lai Guan Lin_ , all in capital letters. It really was him.  
  
On the same night, he broke the news to his family over dinner. He was scared, but more than that, he was elated over the fact that he got chosen. For the first time in his life, he got picked. Of course, his parents were livid, especially his dad. He was just 14, he hasn’t even finished school and now he wants to go to Korea on his own?

They tried to talk him out of it, saying the industry is a mess, and if it fails, he’ll be left with nothing. He could get kicked out of the programme if he was bad, and plus, he knew no Korean. He didn’t have any family, nor friends there. If he got into any trouble, who was going to be there for him? The only person that seemed to support him was his sister. Even though she was hesitant as well, at the same time, she knew Cube was a proper company and it was a rare opportunity. She helped him convince their folks to let him give it a try. Reluctantly, his parents finally gave in, and young Guanlin cannot be more thankful. 

Only his mum sent him off that morning. Since his dad had to attend a meeting up in Tainan, and his sister had school, they had to say goodbye the night before. He remembered seeing how his mum cried as she watched him walk past the gates. It made him want to cry too, but he refused to show it in front of her. There was no turning back, no chickening out. This was just the beginning, and once he gets popular and famous, he’ll repay them.

For now, it’s time to man up and follow his dreams.

* * *

 

“Lai Guanlin? I’m Kim, from the Cube Artist Development Department Team. Welcome to Seoul.”

The man was kinda big-sized, but he looked friendly enough, with his pastel pink button up shirt and white Bermuda pants. Can’t blame him, since it’s June and right in the middle of summer. Mr. Kim also spoke perfect mandarin, which is the most comforting thing of all.  
  
In the car as they drove along, Guanlin glanced outside to the streets of Seoul. He’d never been to Seoul before this. Everything doesn’t feel too different from Taipei back home, he feels. They had huge signages too, and proper roads and shops, and the young people seemed fashionable too. The only big difference was the language. He still knew zero Korean, and that was the scariest thing of them all.  
  
Just when he thought that, Kim, who was on the wheel, spoke to him in mandarin. “So! Guanlin. First time to Korea?”

He nodded.

“Know any Korean?”

“No, sir." 

“Well, that’s fine. You can start soon. I’ve got a few books I bought the other day. They should be right there on the ground next to you…”

Guanlin spotted a white plastic bag peeking out from the bottom of the car, so he picked it up and pulled out a few Mandarin to Korean guidebooks. Seems like Mr. Kim really looked out for his trainees.

“Our company headquarters is at Seongsu, and the dormitories aren’t too far away, so you should be able to handle it. You take buses and trains in Taipei too, don’t you?” Guanlin nodded. “Then you’ll be just fine. Although for your first day tomorrow, I’ll be picking you up, so don’t worry about it.”

They didn’t go to Cube’s headquarters. They went straight to have early dinner first instead. Mr. Kim brought him to eat tteokbokki, which were Korean stir-fried rice cakes. They were a bit spicy, but Guanlin’s fine with hot stuff. Afterwards, Mr. Kim took him to the dormitories.  
  
“It’s got all the basic needs, trust me,” Mr. Kim said, as he shifted out of the way so Guanlin could move his luggage in. “There are other foreign trainees like yourself, or trainees whose houses are a bit farther, living in other rooms in this building. The toilet is right over there, you’ve got your own mini kitchen here, and inside, you get your bed, desk and cupboard. Make yourself at home.” 

It really wasn’t a huge apartment. In fact, it was really quaint and empty, but Guanlin figures once he unpacks and buys a bit more things, the space will look fine after some time. 

“Uh, where’s the bathroom?” Guanlin asked, when he noticed the toilet didn’t have a shower area. 

“It’s a communal bathroom. Get out, turn left and it’s at the middle of the floor.”  
  
“Oh, and also-,” Kim said, as he reached into his pocket, “Here’s some money, in case you need breakfast or anything from the convenience store.” He stuffed a few thousand won into Guanlin’s hand.

“You’ll get your monthly allowance from the company,” the man continued to explain, “And you don’t have to worry a thing about the rent here. If you need to phone home, you get permission and do it at the company as well, but otherwise, no mobile phones just yet. I believe you read the contract when we sent it to you the first time, but yeah, just to remind you. We’re a bit stricter on our foreign trainees, I’m afraid.” 

Guanlin didn’t really react. He was still letting it sink in, that he was here and that this- this small room with its cool white walls- was going to be his home from now on.

“Hey, so if there’s anything you need, security is downstairs. They have my number, so you can call me anytime.”

Guanlin watched him exit with a smile, reminding him before he left to be downstairs and ready at 7:30 the next morning. Then, he shut the door. Guanlin was left alone.

He sits himself down on the bed, and looks around the uninteresting room. This was the beginning of his new journey. It could be tough, but it’s just the start and you never know.

From the corner of his eye, Guanlin spots the white plastic bag, hanging off the doorknob of the toilet door. He gets up and reaches in to pull out one of the books.

 _Mandarin to Korean Made Easy! Korean for Beginners!_ , it reads.

* * *

The next morning, Guanlin was downstairs 15 minutes before 7:30am. The sun was up, and he could hear more bustling around his neighbourhood. To be honest, although he had the address, everything was in Korean and he had no idea which part of Seoul is he at exactly. He didn’t even know what sort of neighbourhood he’s at. The only thing he knew was that there was a mart directly opposite, where he’d bought his bread from for breakfast last night.

After another 5 minutes, he spotted Mr. Kim’s car rolling into the compound.

“You’re early,” Mr. Kim smiles at him, his shades sitting on his huge nose. “That’s very good.”

On the way, Mr. Kim also asked him if he slept well and if he ate his breakfast, to which Guanlin said yes to both. He did have a bit of trouble falling asleep at first, but it didn’t last too long, and he figured it was because he was tired from the plane ride. He hasn’t even finished unpacking his suitcase, but he can get to that over the next couple of days.

“So, you like any of our artists? That’s why you joined Cube?” Mr. Kim asked.

Guanlin shook his head. “Not really…” Truth be told, he listened a lot more to western artistes. Only in the last couple of months did he even begin listening to Kpop, where he discovered artists like Big Bang and Super Junior. He quite enjoyed Big Bang’s TOP’s rapping. But he didn’t really know any names from Cube at all, embarrassingly.

“That’s quite rare,” Mr. Kim laughed, “Most people turn up at our auditions and they can name one or two artistes they really like from our agency. We have a few good ones, you know.” Guanlin makes a mental note to look up every artist at Cube later, which he felt he should’ve done much earlier.

“We’re here,” Mr. Kim says as he pulls up in front of a building. It wasn’t as big as Guanlin had imagined. The building had grey walls, lots of windows, and even a café right below on the first floor.  
  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get settled in real fast,” Mr. Kim reassured him, as he scanned his fingerprint to get into the headquarters. Guanlin followed him in. “Today will just be the simple stuff. We’ll get your accesses up, assign you your locker, and sort out your classes, all that administration work. The real thing begins only tomorrow.”

As Mr. Kim turns back to talk to the girl over the main counter, Guanlin looks around and up at all the posters of what he presumes to be the company’s artists. There were also shelves filled with albums, magazines and brochures, for visitors.

“Okay, follow me,” Mr. Kim cocks his head to grab Guanlin’s attention. He leads him to a room down the hall, into a resting area. There were even more shelves, wooden chairs and lockers. Mr. Kim shows him to his, the first one at the bottom right.

“This room is for trainees. And here’s your very own locker.”

“Oh, then what about the others?”

“The other artistes, you mean? They have their own rooms. Just like how you and your trainee friends have this one as yours. When you debut, we’ll make a space for you and your group. If you become a solo artist, you’ll still get your own spot.”

Guanlin opened up his locker. Obviously, it wasn’t new, since he could see old markings and bits of peeled off stickers on it. But he made it here and he was happy enough. He’s even got his own proper space now in the company. 

Mr. Kim seemed like he was going to tell Guanlin more things, but then the counter girl appeared and he got called away for a bit. Guanlin used the time to put some of his new Korean textbooks in the locker and look around the room. He could imagine himself taking a breather here after an intensive practice session, maybe chat with the other trainees even. Well, once he gets the hang of Korean, that is.

After 10 minutes, Mr. Kim still isn’t back. Guanlin peeked out to the empty hallway and he saw no one, but when he listened more closely, there was music coming from one of the rooms down the hall. Surely, it wouldn’t hurt to just look around.

He quietly approached the room. There were the words “Dance Training Room A”, right outside the door, and thankfully written in English. He peered in.  
  
He didn’t know what group it was, but they were all guys and all seemed to be practicing individually for the meantime. It was quite an eye opener. Two were going through their steps in front of the mirror, and the others were all individually doing their own thing. He spotted two really tall guys on the ground nearest to him behind the door, and he realised they were going through their lines while correcting their choreography.  
  
Guanlin didn’t know who he was, but one of the guys, the tallest one of the bunch, started rapping as he went through his steps. The other member was listening and watching, but no one could be as intensely focused on him as Guanlin was at that moment. _So this was what being a rapper in a Kpop group was like._ Whoever this guy was, he was sharp and there was just an aura that surrounded him that Guanlin couldn’t help but be amazed by.  
  
“Guanlin!” he heard his name, and swerved around to see Mr. Kim standing a few meters away from him. “Don’t disturb the others when they’re practicing. Come on now, we’ve got your other stuff to settle.” 

Guanlin stole another quick look at the tall guy, before going after Mr. Kim, who was already walking away. As the guy’s rap surrounded his mind, a kid ran past him, a stack of paper in his hands. He nearly ran into Guanlin, but Guanlin evaded him just in time to carry on his way.

Behind him, he heard a lady’s voice yelling at the kid, but since he didn’t know any Korean, not a word registered.

“Yoo Seonho! Have you got the printouts? Hurry now, we haven’t got all day.”

“Yes! I’m coming!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter~! Please enjoy it!

The guy’s rap was _still_ in his head. As Guanlin washed the suds out of his hair, he thought back to his very first trip to Cube earlier that day. He really was only there to get the basic stuff settled; from getting his fingerprint registered and receiving complimentary shoes, to sorting out his timetable, he hadn’t really done much else. The only amazing thing that day was hearing a fellow company artiste’s rap. Mr. Kim did show him around the same floor, but told him that the building had more classrooms and other facilities, and that it’s best if other trainees showed him around in time to come. Guanlin dried himself off, dressed and stepped out of the shower, thinking it wasn’t too bad a first day. 

He went back to his room, and sat down with his Korean guidebook in one hand, and biscuits in the other. He seriously can’t live without his snacks, and he’s glad he packed a bunch of them in his luggage bag. Over the next week or two, he’s also expecting a few more boxes of his belongings to get here from Taipei. One of those boxes has even more snacks, so he can’t wait.

Guanlin decided that every night from tonight onwards, he’d spend at least 2 hours studying Korean. He couldn’t help but think about how helpless he was, and that the only place he could go to is the mart opposite. Picking food off the shelf and pointing at the microwave was fine, but what if he needed more? Or to ask for directions on public transport? Mostly, how will he communicate with the other trainees or seniors? He had to learn, and stat. 

From tomorrow onwards, for 6 days a week, he’ll be attending a bunch of different lessons, from 8 in the morning to 7 at night. There’ll be vocal lessons, dance lessons, regular sporting activities, music composition class, and for him, Korean language classes as well. It was going to be hectic from here forth.

As Guanlin studied, he could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He thought about how he really wanted to improve quickly, and that was the last thing on his mind before he knocked out.

* * *

It was yet another vocal class, although it’s really only the third vocal class he’s taken so far. Yoo Seonho scratches his head, wondering what it takes to be able to hit the higher octave.

_I thought singing wasn’t supposed to be so hard…_

He nudged his fellow trainee friend next to him, who seemed to have fewer problems reaching the note. “Hey, Minjun, how do you do that? Reach higher, I mean.”

“Eh? You just do it.”

That was the least helpful advice he’s ever heard, but Seonho was polite and he smiled back, as he turned back to his own sheet music. He could probably play all this properly if he was on the piano, but singing it was entirely different. He tried, but he knows he’s not very good, so he softens his voice some more. He didn’t want to disturb Minjun after all, with his poorer pitch. 

After awhile, he gets up and decides to go downstairs to grab a drink. Lunch isn’t in another hour and a half, but already, he’s feeling both thirsty and hungry. His vocal consultation is still half an hour away, so he has a bit of time.

As he’s leaving, he notices a tall guy, standing in the middle of the waiting room. He was just there, alone and staring fixedly up at a poster of one of their artistes.  
  
“That’s PENTAGON,” Seonho decided to offer.  
  
The guy turned around to look at him, and for two seconds, seemed to be thinking something but he wasn’t saying a word. Then he pointed up at one of the guy’s faces in the poster.  
  
“Who?” the tall male asked in Korean.  
  
“Oh. That’s Wooseok. He’s one of the rappers in the group.”  
  
The guy turned back to look at the poster, then two seconds later, turned back to Seonho. “Thank you,” he said politely. Seonho nodded with a smile, “No problem!” Then he left to go downstairs to get that drink he intended to in the first place, leaving the guy alone to go back to his poster.

* * *

“Okay, you really have to work on your pitching, bit by bit. It’s not easy, but you have to practice everyday, you understand?” Ms. Park looked up at Seonho from her seat.

“Yes,” he replied. He knows he didn’t do very well, but he’s just starting out. He’ll get better tomorrow, he thinks.  
  
“Alright class,” Ms. Park said as she stood up, “And that is the end for today.” 

“But Ms. Park,” said one of the other male trainees, Hyunwoo, with a hand raised in the air, “We still have 15 minutes till lunch break begins.”

“I know, I know,” Ms. Park is quick to react. “That’s because from today onwards, we have trainee who’ll be joining us. Come in here now.”

Ms. Park opened the door, and in walked in Mr. Kim from the Cube Artist Development Department Team, a familiar face to them all, along with a tall kid who followed behind. Seonho’s eyes widened at the sight.  
  
_It’s the guy from just now!_  
  
“Morning, everyone,” Mr. Kim beamed at the class of them. “I’ll like to introduce a new addition to our trainee team from today onwards. Say hello to Lai Guanlin. He’s from Taipei, Taiwan, and he’s 14 years old. Please get along well with him and help him if he needs anything.” 

“Yes!” Everyone clapped.  
  
“Go on, Guanlin,” Mr. Kim switched to mandarin suddenly, “Introduce yourself.” 

Guanlin could feel his heart beating fast again. Just a while ago, Mr. Kim had gone through some basic Korean introductions with him again, but he almost feels he can’t remember a thing now. In any case, he’ll try.  
  
“Hello. I’m Lai Guanlin…from Taiwan. Nice to meet everyone,” he says. Even though he knew he sounded a bit choppy, he’d tried his best.

Ms. Park took over again. “So from today onwards, you’ll all be having lessons together. Guanlin is not yet fluent in Korean, so please guide him along. For today, will anyone like to show Guanlin around? You can come in for your dance practice half an hour later than the scheduled time.”  
  
No one out of the small group of 4 raised their hands. Everyone just sort of side eyed at one another. After all, everyone just came in not long ago themselves, and if he’s from Taiwan, it meant he spoke Chinese. No one here knew any actual Chinese, so it seemed both bothersome and useless to try to help.  
  
Not that it really mattered to Seonho. It was way too pitiful if no one wanted to help. He shot his hand up in the air.  
  
“I don’t mind!”

“That’s very kind of you, Seonho,” Ms. Park praised. “Guanlin, this is Yoo Seonho. Do get along well with each other.” She then turned back to the class to dismiss everyone.

“Good luck! Let us know if you want anything, ‘kay,” says Hyunwoo, who then walked out with the rest of the other guys. The room was now empty, safe for Guanlin and Seonho.

“I didn’t know you were a new trainee!” Seonho says. He then sticks his hand out. “I’m Seonho.”

“Guanlin,” Guanlin replies with a smile.

“So, where have you seen so far in the company? Or do you want to go grab lunch first or something?” When Guanlin cocked his head to a side sheepishly, it hits Seonho like truck that he’d nearly forgotten: Guanlin isn’t yet fluent in Korean.

“English?” Guanlin offers. Seonho nods quickly.  
  
“English, okay!”

* * *

It was a bit awkward. While Guanlin seemed much more comfortable in speaking English, Seonho was struggling to keep up, although he did his best not to let it show. He’d brought Guanlin outside the Cube headquarters, where he brought him to eat Japchae, which were stir-fried glass noodles with meat and vegetables, at this stall ran by a kindly old lady, and he also taught him the Korean for some of the other dishes that were served at the stall.

Guanlin seemed to be doing his best to keep up too, although half the time, Seonho also had to initiate conversation. He guesses it must be hard for a foreigner to know no Korean, and suddenly have to be learning all at once. 

“What’s your…position? Singing?” Seonho asked, as he slurped at his second bowl of noodles. He did ask Guanlin if he wanted another serving too, but Guanlin had politely said no.

“Rap position. I want to be a rapper.”

“Ahh. Wooseok.”  
  
Guanlin nodded quickly. He really did want to be that guy. To be cool and tall and be able to rap well; it’s his dream. 

“Your position?” Guanlin asked back. 

Seonho waves his hands no at Guanlin. He wasn’t trying to be humble, but at this point, he really had no idea. Unlike Guanlin, he came in without really knowing what he wanted to do.

Just like how he felt earlier this morning, Seonho was feeling it again. Even as much as Guanlin might be feeling lost, Seonho thinks he is no better.

* * *

 

Over just the next hour, Seonho had learnt several things already about Guanlin. They were both the same age, and Guanlin had also said he liked basketball, which was the same as Seonho. They also realised their company lockers were right next to each other. When Guanlin opened his up, Seonho could see the several Korean textbooks inside. It made his heart go out to the guy.

“I can help,” Seonho said, pointing at the textbooks, “Ask me Korean anytime!”

Guanlin’s face instantly brightened up. So far, although he’d only been here for a few hours, Seonho seemed really nice. Even when Seonho’s English isn’t very good and when he wasn’t able to understand tougher English terms, he’ll try to use body language to help Guanlin know what’s he saying. That was really cool.

“Oh! We have dance lesson next!” Seonho suddenly remembered. He took Guanlin by the arm and led him down the hall towards the dance studio.

When the 2 boys walked in, they could see the other 3 male trainees from earlier, as well as a bunch of other female trainees. Since it is a dance lesson, they were able to practice together as trainees, although it’s also not always the case.  
  
“Seonho, how ya holding up?” Minjun waved the two boys over. “Hi, Guanlin!” He also greeted.

“We’re doing pretty alright,” Seonho spoke, back to Korean mode. “Brought Guanlin to have Japchae for lunch next door. He also said he shoots basketball! We can all shoot some hoops together next time, right Guanlin?”

After hearing Seonho say the Korean word for ‘basketball’ for a few times, Guanlin had managed to pick it up. He raised his thumbs up and said, “Basketball, okay!” It made all the other guys go, “Woah!” when they heard Guanlin speak in Korean.

When dance lesson finally begun, Guanlin was completely lost. Although it’s just the very basics and there wasn’t much expected of him from the first lesson, Guanlin was beginning to feel some pressure. He had never taken a dance lesson before in his entire life, and suddenly being tossed into it was rough. Also, if without the other guys guiding him along, since he couldn’t intercept any instructions in Korean, he would be even worse off.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Seonho had said to him, “calm down, calm down.” He was trying to get Guanlin to not worry.

After dance class, Guanlin finally separated from Seonho, since he had Korean classes. For the next 3 hours, Guanlin studied in the company with a language teacher from outside, and by the time it was over, after dragging on for a bit, it was already dark outside. It’s now 7:30pm. All the other trainees had probably finished their lessons by now.

Guanlin went to the resting room, but there wasn’t anyone. Mr. Kim also didn’t relay any instructions, so he can only assume he is alone from here on out. Although Seoul is generally really safe, and there are probably maps at the train station to help him get home, he couldn’t help but worry a bit. Maybe he should go to the counter to get some directions. The first step is to make sure to make it to the nearest train station in one piece.

“Guanlin!” a voice called out to him the moment he appeared at the waiting room. It was Seonho. But hasn’t he gone back already?

“Seonho,” Guanlin replied in English again, “Not going home?”

“I’m waiting for you.”

“Me?”

“I also go to Cube dormitory,” Seonho explained. “Let’s go!”

For some reason, it made Guanlin quite…touched, even if he’s sure he didn’t show it on his face. And when Seonho said he also stays at the Cube dormitory, it was immediate sudden relief. Guanlin jogged up next to Seonho, as he followed behind the other boy closely.

Outside, the temperature had dropped a bit, and was way more cooling than earlier in the daytime. Guanlin observed the shops, the way the neon signages shone and the sound of glasses clinking against each other. He wonders when he’ll get used to this, and when it’ll start to feel more like home.

Seonho helps Guanlin top up the train pass, which Guanlin got from the company. Their dormitory really isn’t too far, only a few stops away, and then a 5-minute walk. On the way home, Seonho and Guanlin stop by the convenience store, where they pick up dinner, snacks and tomorrow’s breakfast.

“Good fried chicken rice box here,” says Seonho, as he pays for two sets for himself. Guanlin takes only one, but buys more biscuits for later.

The boys walk back to their dormitory, where Guanlin asks, “Which floor?”

“Me?” Seonho shows a peace sign, indicating he stays on the 2nd floor. “You?”

Guanlin shows a peace sign too, smiling, “Same.”

In fact, coincidentally, Yoo Seonho’s room was directly opposite Guanlin’s. They were technically only 2 meters away from each other’s rooms.

“Wow! We really do stay close to each other!” Seonho blurted out in Korean, as he rummages for the room keys wedged somewhere in his bag. Guanlin also looks for his, and just when he found them and stuck them into keyhole, turning around to want to say goodnight to Seonho, he heard Seonho’s room door shut. The boy had gone in already.

Guanlin shrugged, and went into his room. He flipped the lights on, took off his shoes and socks, and crashed onto his bed. It wasn’t a bad first day really. And he’d technically made friends and attended his first day of lessons properly.

It just feels so…quiet. Is this what every person who goes abroad alone has to go through? At what point does stop asking himself these questions?

Just as he was letting all these useless thoughts dominate his mind, he heard a tiny rap on the door. Guanlin hurled himself off the bed and answered the door. It was Seonho.

“Seonho?” Guanlin asked.

“Can I come in?” Seonho blinked at him. He was holding his fried chicken rice boxes in his hands, all while balancing two cans of drinks above them.

Guanlin gave a small nod, and Seonho breaks into a big smile as he helps himself in.

“Sorry for intruding~!” Seonho chimes happily as he gets in. “Wow, Guanlin, you haven’t unpacked all your stuff? And are those _Taiwanese biscuits?_ ”

Seonho was in full Korean mode, and Guanlin could only pick out half of the vocabulary, but the whole scenario was kind of funny that it made him want to laugh. Seonho really seemed like a genuinely nice fellow. Also, anyone interested in biscuits, above all things, can’t be bad.

“Yeah, want some?” Guanlin picked a packet of suncakes up to hand it to Seonho. The boy took it, tore it open eagerly and just popped it into his mouth.

“Mhm! Delicious!” 

The two boys sat down on the floor, after Guanlin pushed some of his things aside to make space, and they laid their food all over. Far away from home in a small apartment, for the first time since he landed, Guanlin wasn’t feeling as homesick anymore. After all, he found a friend in Yoo Seonho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the opportunity to go to Seonho's fanmeeting, and I realise I'll always miss my Cube chicks very much.

“Guanlin, I think you’re supposed to bring your leg in at… -that beat, right there.”

“Y’sure? I thought it was earlier.”

It’s been a month since Lai Guanlin got to Korea. A month since he walked through the Cube company front door and a month since he started his life as a new trainee. Just like him, it’s also been a little more than a month since Yoo Seonho begun his.

Growing up as a kid, Seonho never had big dreams. He did like sports since he was young, and he did want to play baseball when he grew up, but his dad told him he ate way too much and anyway, he didn’t have the build for it. It did crush Seonho’s dreams a little, although it never stopped his love for sports.

So he tried everything; from swimming to soccer to even taekwondo _(he even got all the way to the 3 rd dan, and would’ve continued with his friends if his teacher didn’t move away and closed the school)_, but his ultimate sporting love became basketball. You could just practice it non-stop and space out when you liked, but there’s always that specific goal right in front of you. It’s never changing. It’s there and you aim for it.

But as much as he liked basketball, and even went on to become the basketball team captain in middle school, he never dreamt of pursuing it any further. It was just really for fun, a mere after-school activity that he liked a lot.

He liked many things. He liked playing the piano, he liked home economic classes, and he liked eating most of all. But at the same time, he didn’t know what he _really_ liked. He wishes that like basketball, where the goal was there, he could see where his own goal of being here in cube.

Looking over his shoulder as he takes a quick break, he spots Guanlin practicing by himself, still trying to get the right beat (although he’s definitely wrong because Seonho’s confident he’s definitely right). Unlike Seonho, Guanlin knew what he wanted. Guanlin worked to make it in and here he was, working hard now. Seonho just happened to wing a school band performance and got lucky.

He almost didn’t notice Guanlin walking up towards him. “Hey, you- Uh, I don’t know what’s the Korean word for it, looking far away-,”

“You mean, spacing out…”

“Yeah. Why you spacing out?”

“Just thinking about lunch later,” Seonho replied with a smile. Guanlin seems to buy it, and just crashes down next to him, while grabbing a swig of water. They sit in silence for a bit as they watch their other fellow male trainee friends Minjun, Hyunwoo and Woochan practice.

“So, the bibimbap downstairs?” Seonho asked.

“Sounds good.”

* * *

After a fulfilling lunch, the boys went back to dance practice. Today was just dance training day. Since they’ll be having an evaluation for that soon, everyone’s noticeably working extra hard. No one wanted to be given a bad score or poor comments after all.

“I think you do it like this,” says Seonho, demonstrating one of the moves to Guanlin. To be very honest, he doesn’t think Kpop dancing is Guanlin’s strong suit, but the dude does have a mind of sheer determination, which is a plus for sure.

“Oh,” Guanlin followed, cocking his head to a side, wondering if he’s doing it right.

“I think you need a break though. We’ve been at this for an hour and a half now.”

Seonho suggested a quick drinks break, which Guanlin agreed. None of the other guys wanted to go off yet, so it was just the two of them. As they walked out and had to pass by the other dance training room, suddenly, Guanlin paused in his steps, causing Seonho to nearly run into him.

“Hey, what’s up?” Seonho asked curiously. Guanlin was literally half-crouching outside the door of dance training room B, peering in like a tiny kid. Except he isn’t that tiny since he’s literally 1.8 meters tall.

“It’s them…”

“Who? Pentagon?”

“Shh,”Guanlin put a finger to his lips, not wanting them to be discovered.

Pentagon was Cube’s latest and biggest male group, who were set to debut in a month’s time. They’d been very busy, putting the finishing touches to their debut album, as well as shooting for photos and doing tapings, amongst other things. In fact, they were also so holed up and concentrated doing stuff all the time in different studios, that it was hard to keep track of it all.

Seonho also got to learn that Guanlin was a fanboy. Not just any fanboy, but in particular of the rapper, the youngest and tallest one of the lot, Wooseok. It was kinda cute and funny at the same time.

Seonho decided to crouch down closely next to Guanlin, purely because he really did want to see what they were doing. It seems like Pentagon was shooting for something…maybe a dance practice video? Or just a snippet for their regular variety show, who knows? But in any case, it isn’t nice to be standing outside the whole time.

“We should go soon, Guanlin,” Seonho whispered. “Guanlin?”

“Yeah…okay,” the taller boy replied slightly reluctantly. He really was just about to go, but suddenly the door flew open. It surprised both Guanlin and Seonho, and at that point, Guanlin genuinely thought they were going to get it, for sneaking around looking at other people’s dance practices instead of working on their own. But the person who peered at them was nothing but a friendly-looking face.

“What are you guys doing outside?” he asked. He was surely one of the Pentagon members too. Guanlin has seen him a few times with the group.

“Uhh, we were just…” Guanlin could feel his tongue go dry. He didn’t want to get scolded or anything, but to admit he was snooping around was also embarrassing, to say the least.

“Hi, Hui-hyung!” Seonho gave a little wave. Guanlin almost wanted to die.

“Heya buddy, Seonho!”

This Hui guy then gives Seonho a small fist bump, and Guanlin’s head felt like it was going into overdrive. Wait, is Yoo Seonho actually on _good, speaking terms_ with Pentagon? Why was he acting so chummy with him? What’s going on?

“You seeing us practice?” the guy named Hui asked.

“Yeah,” Seonho smiled and kinda half-shrugged.

“You wanna come in then? Could do us some good to have juniors observe us.”

“Sure!” Seonho looked over to Guanlin, who looked back at him, “Guanlin, you up for it?”

Guanlin tried to play it cool, like he wasn’t actually about to combust or anything, but when he walked in, actually _walk in_ into the space of these Pentagon members, he couldn’t help but feel crazy excited. And nervous. He could spot Wooseok all the way at the other side of the room, and it was insane.

“Yo, guys,” Hui called out to the entire team. Everyone put a pause in what they were doing to see what their leader wanted, as two tall kids followed closely behind him. “Guys, this is Seonho and…Guanlin, did I get it right? They’re just here to observe for a bit, and I bet, to stow away from their dance practice. Haha, I’m just kidding… but maybe we could run through ‘Gorilla’ one more time, show ‘em what we’ve been doing?”

The rest of the group nodded and mumbled scattered okays.

“You guys just sit tight over here,” Hui beamed. Guanlin have no idea what’s up with this leader, but he always seems to have a permanent smile slapped on his face.

Hui went back to the others to get in position. The music started and right off the bat, the group’s entire aura seemed to change. Even Hui, who was all smiley just a while ago, became serious and sharp. They were steadier, fiercer, and it was eye opening, to say the least. Both Seonho and Guanlin were surprised and amazed at how the members danced – everyone fell into place perfectly. Their moves were precise and the spirit in their eyes spoke volumes. It was nuts.

When the song came to a finish, the two boys were stunned, before snapping back to reality and clapping.

“So, how was it? That was our debut song by the way,” another member, the oldest in the group, Jinho said.

“It was…woah, that was amazing!” Seonho replied. “The song, the dance…everything! Right, Guanlin?”

“Yeah,” Guanlin had to agree. He was impressed as well, by how polished it was. “It really is great.”

“Whew, that’s a relief,” Hui admitted, “Won’t wanna let you guys down.”

It wasn’t a let down at all, not in the eyes of both Guanlin and Seonho. It was in fact inspirational; they’ve never really seen any of their seniors giving any sort of rehearsal live, and this just stimulated something in them to want to work harder too. After saying bye to Pentagon, Seonho and Guanlin left the studio and locked eyes the moment they were alone in the corridor.

“Woahhh,” Seonho breathed, “They’re so good. Their dance and everything, no wonder they’re debuting.”

“Yeah.” Then Guanlin remembered something and blurted, “You never told me you and Pentagon were _friends_!”

Seonho shrugged, “You never asked. And anyway, we’re not really _friends_ , friends-”

“I mean, but just,” Guanlin was mind blown, “That means you’ve spoken to Woo-.”

“-Wooseok-hyung? Just a bit… but I’m closer with Hui-hyung. I’m also okay with Yeoone-hyung and E’Dawn-hyung.”

“I’m gonna go crazy,” Guanlin muttered to himself. He was so impressed by all the rappers in Pentagon, and honestly, if in future he ever gets the chance to debut, he wants to be just like that. He’d want a super cool song like Pentagon has, and he wants to rap the way Wooseok does.

Seonho and Guanlin get back to the dance studio, back to all the other trainees who’re also working hard. Just as Seonho started his basic stretches again, he stopped short to stare at Guanlin.

“What?”

“We forgot our drinks.”

* * *

The boys had trained for the entire day. By now, it was routine that Guanlin and Seonho would head back home together after everything ended. Sometimes, they had to wait a bit for one another, since Guanlin’s Korean lessons or Seonho’s piano lessons might drag, but it was nice to have one another’s company home. They’d grab dinner on the way after a hard day’s work, or if they were really tired or lazy, they’ll stop by the convenience store, and then hole themselves in one person’s dorm to eat together.

Tonight, Seonho asked Guanlin what he wanted for dinner. They were in a meat-dining place, since Seonho was craving for some meat. As Guanlin looked at the menu, he saw jokbal, a pig’s trotters dish that he wanted to try. But when the lady came around to take their order, and Seonho asked what he wanted, he just couldn’t find it in himself to pronounce the Korean word for the dish.

So he just asked for the usual bossam, boiled pork wraps instead.

“Your Korean’s been improving really fast, y’know?” Seonho piped up, as he was wolfing down his rice, his other hand already ready with a great-looking ssam wrap.

“Really?”

“Mhm,” Seonho acknowledged, “Really, really.”

It was a huge compliment, although he obviously has got a long way to go. Korean language is difficult. Sometimes, even if he can listen and understand the word, he can’t react well, and it’s frustrating. The only person he feels comfortable with is Seonho. Seonho has never judged him for his lacking language skills, and helps him wherever he can. He’ll even whip out the Google Translate app on his phone sometimes when he really doesn’t get it, and it’s completely non-offensive to Guanlin. He even appreciates it, in fact.

“Thanks, Seonho.”

“Oh,” Seonho thinks Guanlin is thankful for the compliment, “It’s your effort though.”

Guanlin wanted to tell Seonho that he’s grateful for the past month, but seeing the way Seonho is wolfing down his food made him laugh instead.

One day, he’ll work up the courage to ask for jokbal properly in Korean.

* * *

“Egg sandwich?”

“Make that two,” Seonho said, as he gave a peace sign to Guanlin.

The boys were stopping by the mini-mart, to pick up next day’s breakfast. They always talked about maybe waking up early to go for proper breakfast; out to some nearby café, with a bowl of rice accompanied by warm stew and a hot drink, the traditional way. But they could never get up early. Guanlin loves to sleep in way too much and he could never crawl up before at least 2 of his alarms have passed.

“I’m also gonna get soya milk,” said Seonho. Just as he opened the fridge door, his phone started ringing in his jeans pocket.

“Oh. Gimme a sec,” Seonho told Guanlin, before he stepped outside to answer instead. Instead, Guanlin reaches for the soya milk. He knew exactly the brand that Seonho likes, and he grabbed a large pack, because Seonho basically drinks like a cow.

Guanlin paid for both their breakfasts, and stepped out to join Seonho. It was a breezy, cooling night, a sign that autumn is coming around soon. It reminded Guanlin that he’d need to go shop for some new clothes soon. He didn’t really bring any of the warmer stuff over from his home in Taiwan.

“Yes, yes,” Seonho kept talking on the phone, “I will. Take care of Mongsil too. Bye.” He then hung up.

“Mongsil?” Guanlin asked. It means fluffy, in Korean.

“It’s my pet dog,” Seonho replied, as he helped Guanlin take half of the stuff. “The phone call was from my mum. She was just being worried, as usual.”

Often, Seonho would call his family, or vice versa. Most of the time, Seonho does the calling at night, after they’re done with dinner, but not too late since his family all has to go to sleep early. Guanlin could tell that he was tight with all of his family, and that was nice to know.

As they walked back slowly, Seonho asked.

“You never call home.”

“Yeah. ‘S okay.”

“If you don’t call, they can’t call you either. You don’t have a phone.”

“I sent an e-mail once to my sister,” Guanlin says, recalling the one time he used the public computer at the company, “She says they’re all okay, so okay.”

“Don’t you miss them? Your parents, I mean. I know I would.”

Guanlin buries his hands further into the pockets of his black sweatshirt. “My parents were angry that I wanted to come here, to join Cube. On the last night before I came here, all I said was bye to my dad.” Guanlin recalls how he’d knocked quietly on his dad’s study room door, and opened it even when his dad didn’t say to enter. All he saw was the back of his father.

“He didn’t even look at me,” Guanlin continued, almost muttering. “He didn’t even say bye.”

Seonho stops short in his tracks. So Guanlin hasn’t spoke to his father properly, and for over a month at that. If it were him, he couldn’t even imagine it. He couldn’t imagine being angry and not getting along with any of his family members. Yet, here Guanlin is, miles away from his family and unable to talk to them. It was just…unimaginable.

“Here,” Seonho whips out his mobile phone and shoving it into Guanlin’s gaze, “Take it. Call them now.”

Guanlin’s eyes widened, “I…I’m not supposed to call without the company’s permission…”

“They’re not gonna know. I won’t say anything. You should call them, at least tell them you’re alright.”

Guanlin pressed his lips into a thin line, still unsure. Seonho could feel it, the uncertainty and the fear. He’s sure Guanlin wants to, but he didn’t know how his family would react. What if it turned out badly? It would affect Guanlin’s mood and his determination to be here.

But somehow or rather, Seonho was sure it wouldn’t go that way.

“Just call them,” Seonho urged, pressing his phone into Guanlin’s hands. “Just do it.”

Guanlin contemplates. He hesitates for a while, and then taps the numbers one by one. Seonho watches as Guanlin pauses for a second, before pressing dial. Surely this mustn’t be easy on him.

Guanlin hears the dialing tone and he almost wants to hang up. Almost. But when he looks to his left, he sees Seonho give him an encouraging smile, and it feels embarrassing if he were to chicken out right now. By now, it’s the 4th dial already. Maybe, just maybe, his family is out and there’s no one at home. That’ll be just as well-

“Hello?”

Guanlin freezes. This voice…it belongs to his dad.

He didn’t know what to say. As much as he’s wasting Seonho’s minutes here, his entire mouth felt dry and he didn’t know how to start.

His dad keeps quiet. Neither of them said anything for a short while, until his father breaks the silence.

“Guanlin?”

Guanlin could feel the hot tears sting his eyes. He promised himself to be strong, to be independent, but at the same time, hearing his father’s voice made him miss home. It made him miss his family, everyone.  
  
“-Dad,” he says in mandarin.

“Son, it’s you.” His father’s voice didn’t sound angry or upset. In fact, it is relief he hears. “Guanlin, hold on, let me get your mother. She’s worried sick.”

Guanlin waits for a while, and when his mother comes on, he couldn’t help himself but cry. Even though he’s in public, in the middle of the way home, none of that matters right now. His heart is with his family.

“Guanlin,” he hears his mother’s voice, shaking, “We waited so long for you to call. How are you? Are you eating well there? Are they treating you well? We missed you so much.”

For the next 15 minutes, Guanlin assures and reassures that his life in Korea is fine. Even if the training is hard and he has a long way to go, he doesn’t hate it. Even if his Korean is bad, all he wants to do is to make it better. He is also relieved, when he hears that everyone at home is healthy and is doing well.

The last thing Guanlin hears from his father before he hangs up is that if he ever finds it too difficult, he can give up and come home. As much as Guanlin missed home, it’s really not the time yet.

“Thanks dad. But I still have a lot I want to learn.”

They hang up on a good note. Guanlin realises that even though his father still isn’t supportive of him, it was because he is just worried, just like how any father would be of his own son. But one day, Guanlin will prove it to him and his whole family, that he can do it. He’ll debut and he’ll pay them back someday.

Seonho didn’t say a word as Guanlin returned him his phone. All he does is put an arm around Guanlin as they start walking back towards the dorm again.

Tonight, up above the sky, the stars are shining brighter than ever.


End file.
